paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rushmore (Collie)
Rushmore is the dog of Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al. Appearance: Rushmore is a black and white border collie pup. He’s mainly black with a white muzzle, paws, underbelly, and tail underside. He has a white stripe connecting to his muzzle. He has brown eyes and wears a red collar with a golden diamond tag. Personality: Rushmore is sweet and caring.. While he’s shy with those he doesn’t know, he warms up to people quickly, and then becomes a chatterbox. He loves talking, sharing stories and making memories. That being said, he’s also really fatherly and patientm and never snaps unless absolutely needed. He’s a huge workaholic, hardly ever taking breaks unless Yumi or Al literally drag him by his collar and put him to bed. He’s rather clingy and affectionate, loving to be pet and loved. However, he’s hesitant to trust due to being abandoned so many times. That doesn’t stop him from chattering or rubbing his head against humans’ hands for pets. He absolutely hates lying, and he is terrible at it. He’s a bit of a romantic as well, and is a huge sap at that. He’s also a bit of a scaredy cat, especially at night. He’s as loyal as a dog can get, and is very protective of his family. He’s rather playful when not working, and loves adventuring, even though he always regrets going on them because he gets rather scared. He's easily frightened. Bio: Rushmore was born and raised a stray, abandoned in a box as soon as he was old enough to stop drinking his mother’s milk. Though, it’s not because his mother left him. His father did, but his mother was hit by a car and he had been left in a box, all alone and scared. Being the only pup in his litter, he never had anyone to care for or anyone to care for him. He was left to fend for himself, but met a Seppala Siberian Sled Dog named Nome and the two promised to be partners. They went street to street, flying owner through owner, beginning to think both of them were doomed to be strays forever. He was terrified at the thought, and the day he was going to bring up an idea he had for both of them to be purposely caught by a dog catcher and sent to a shelter and get adopted (hopefully with the right owners), he and Nome bumped into a young boy named Adrien, who thought Nome was a husky. Adrien was desperate for dogs made for sledding so that he could make a sled team, so Rushmore was positive he was going to be left behind, but Adrien begged his parents to keep both dogs. Reluctantly, the parents accepted and Rushmore felt the familiar feeling of a collar around his neck. But this time it was different. Rushmore discovered something he liked. It was no secret he liked to herd, he had learned it when he and Nome were adopted by a farmer once, but doing agility tricks? He never thought he'd enjoy himself. Yet he found himself learning with Adrien. Every other day, the boy would take him into his backyard and teach him. Ramps, vaults, flips, frisbees, twirls, weaving through obstacles, hurdles, hoops, tunnels, belly-walks, etc. Rushmore honestly didn't know why he enjoyed himself so much, but he did. He loved these tricks as much as Nome loved sledding. Maybe that's why he trusted Adrien so much. Then there was a race in Adventure Bay. Despite the fact that Adrien and Nome were told not to compete, they did, and Rushmore was on the sled, enjoying himself like he always was, until Nome got lost. Since she didn't know the track and there and there was a blizzard, she had run off the track. Rushmore had just barely managed to leap off before he realized Adrien and Nome had fallen. Realizing they were in danger, he panicked and didn't know what to do, until Adrien told him to get help. Following directions, the border collie ran and ran and ran, hoping he was going the right direction. He barely made it to where the PAW Patrol was before falling unconcious due to how cold he was. He was brought to Jake's, and he was delighted when Nome and Adrien came to join him after being rescued. He hardly teased Nome, and didn't argue when she stole some of his treats like he usually would. He was just happy they were safe. One day he saw a flock of sheep who were having trouble being herded by a young German Shepard puppy he recognized as Chase. He had rushed to help and herded the sheep safely into the pen, even a stubborn one he later found out to be named Marley. He was confused when the two farmers, Yumi and Al said they'd like to adopt him. He brought it up to Nome and Adrien. While hesitant, Nome said he should go. He might be happier. So Rushmore went, and while he missed his partner-in-crime, he saw her frequently due to Adrien still coming around for more agility tricks, so he didn't miss her too much. A few days after he gets adopted, he hears the PAW Patrol got a new member, so he went to meet her, and thought she was beautiful. At first, he thought it was a simple puppyhood crush, but as they grew, so did his feelings. Luckily, Everest returned his feelings and they started dating, then later married, and had puppies even later. Trivia: -He's got a crush on Everest -They get married in the future and have four puppies named Klondike, Ravine, Sundae, and Shasta -He also spoils Everest a lot -He has pretty bad abandonment issues -Like many dogs, he’s very close with his owners, loving to curl up beside them -Out of the girls, he’s closest to Nome and Everest, loving to race the snow dogs. For the boys, he’s closest to Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble. -He’s often called “Rushy” or “Rush” for short, but there’s also “sh’more” or “s’more” because of his name and colors -He’s seen around Nome so often that others often assume they’re dating. It’s gotten to the point where someone says it and Rushmore just goes “oh yeah we’re going on a date tomorrow night.” Even Everest and Marshall are like “yeah they’e together” but neither of the two romantically like each other -His friendship with Nome is much like that of Shane and Ryan’s in Buzzfeed Unsolved, especially with the supernatural. Nome doesn’t believe in it, in fact she taunts ghosts to come get her, she’s absolutely fearless, but poor Rushmore panics at even the slightest creak. It causes dozens of play fights between the two. -He’s scared of the dark, anything supernatural, and being abandoned -He’s actually really good at flirting, knowing how to woo from his time on the streets -Rushmore’s very close to both Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al, loving to curl up by their sides -All his puppies have him wrapped around their paws, he’d do anything for them -He’s very impatient with Marley, but loves the rest of the animals very much Category:Border collie Category:Collie Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:First gen Category:Characters not in the paw patrol Category:Dog Category:Male Pup Category:First generation Category:Characters owned by Cakethewarriorcat Category:Cakethewarriorcat's character